


Harry Potter One-Shots

by Zirael_stan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirael_stan/pseuds/Zirael_stan
Summary: Bunch of Harry Potter smut filled one-shots feel free to leave suggestions!
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 29
Kudos: 108





	1. Draco/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione grows closer to her former rival in their final year of Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Femdom, Pegging, crossdressing, spanking, hair pulling,

Hermione was all alone in her last year, sure Ginny was there but she didn't get adventures from her, it was so boring, but lately she had been talking more to Draco Malfoy, they shared a lot of classes and really who else in her year was she going to talk to?

Draco was very interesting, he showed Hermione stuff she didn't know existed, which was very rare. Unique and creative spell usage, secret rooms, pornography.

The last one really stuck with her, she loved porn, thought it was the best thing since sliced bread, she watched a lot of it, and soon watched a lot of weird stuff, and eventually she wanted to do more than just watch, she wanted to do it, and Draco was the perfect muse for her artistic endeavours.

It took him a little convincing, she wanted to do some pretty out there stuff. He agreed though, he wanted to do it. So Hermione took a trip to Hogsmead, bought some things for them.

The day came and Hermione was waiting in anticipation, the first order of business was his outfit. Hermione got the female's Slytherin outfit for him. He put it on and looked in the mirror, he looked rather pretty.

Hermione kissed Draco, who was progressively growing more erect. She moved her hand down to his crotch and pushed into his green and silver panties, "someone's excited, huh?" 

Draco blushed as he felt her plastic cock press against his ass. "Y-yes ma'am" he stammered, they'd agreed on everything that they'd do the day before, that Hermion was in charge, she could punish him as she saw fit, she would be fucking his hard, hard, with her strap-on. He would do whatever she says. 

Hermione spent a long time studying for this, she watched videos, read articles, really prepared. She kissed Draco's neck and started to very slowly jack him off. She whispered in his ear, "you like that?" She asked him.

Draco nodded, "yes, I do.." he said.

She put her other hand to use by shoving two fingers into his mouth, he sucked on them, obediently, before she lowered his panties and pushing her fingers into him.

She moved her fingers in and out for a short while, "relax baby..."she moved him over to the bed, bending him over.

"You'll be gentle, right?" He asked her.

"I'll try.." she said, pulling her fingers out and squirting some lube on her cock.

She slowly pushed into him, letting him get used to the feel of the plastic dick, she slowly sped up, getting rougher as she did.

He started to moan out as she did, she pulled his hair and spanked his ass. "Hermione!" He shouted out.

She.spanked him again, much harder, "what's my name?.." she tugged on his hair.

"Uh," as he stammered she spanked him again, "m-mistress! Ma'am!.." he exclaimed and the spanking stopped. She kept fucking him hard though, bringing him closer and closer to climax. 

She turned him over, laying him on his back and leaning down, kissing him as she fucked his ass. Before long there was a sizeable white stain on his skirt.

Hermione pulled out "Now it's your turn to--" before she finished he was fast asleep, and she sighed, taking off the dirty skirt and cleaning him up. She pulled him close and got under the covers. "You owe me.." she said, kissing his forehead.


	2. Harry/Ginny/Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco fulfills Ginny's needs in ways Harry simply cannot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Cuckolding, Chastity Cage, Cum Eating, foot worship, humiliation,

Harry was on his knees, he would be completely naked if not for the stainless steel cage trapping his cock. 

Ginny wasn't really like most girls, she was muscular, knew what she wanted and got it. She was captain of the quidditch team, so when she found out Harry wasn't as gifted as she had hoped she had no issues finding other means of satisfying herself. That's when she accidentally walked into the boys changing room and saw Draco naked, he was irresistible. She simply had to have him.

So she pitched her idea to Harry, up to that point it was clear Harry was into being humiliated, he got super hard when she laughed the first time she saw his dick. Draco Malfoy, his enemy, fucking his girlfriend Infront of him. If not for his cage he'd have a hard on.

That's how their relationship began, Harry being the slave to Ginny and Draco. 

He was at their will, doing whatever they wanted, or taking some rather brutal punishments.

Ginny and Draco had just gotten back from a quidditch match, they played against eachother, emotions were running wild, they burst into the bedroom, where Harry was sitting quietly. He watched them as his cage twitched a little. 

Draco tore off Ginny's uniform, plunging his cock into her pussy, he thrusted in and out, leaving hickies on her neck. He fucked her hard and rough, just how she liked it. Something Harry never wanted to do. He pulled her hair and smacked her face, choking her too. 

After a while Draco filled her pussy with his cum, pulling out and laying beside her.

Harry got to works, eating the cum out of her pussy and cleaning Draco's cock with his balls with his mouth. "Good job, slave.." Ginny said, sitting up. "You've been really good lately, I think you deserve a reward." She said.

"Thank you, ma'am." He said, quietly

She took off his cage, "You may.." she thought for a moment, "worship my feet and touch yourself until you cum."

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am." He started to suck her toes, kiss her feet, lick the soles of her feet, they were very sweaty from the game. He jack off at the same time.

She giggled, "how small is your dick, Harry?" she asked him, deciding to toy with him during his reward.

"Three and a half inches.. ma'am" he said, "Half as big as Master Draco's..." He said. 

He came all over his hand and quickly started to clean it up with his mouth. She put the cage back on him, "your little dick could never please a woman could it?"

He shook his head, "no ma'am.. that's why I'm a slave and Master Draco is in charge of me."

She nodded, "maybe Master Draco should show you how to please a woman?" 

Harry knew what came now. He got on his hands and knees on the bed. "Of course, ma'am..."

Draco spanked Harry and pushed into his asshole, fucking him hard and roughly, no mercy. He pulled Harry's hair and pushed his face into a pillow, stopping his breath a little. He filled Harry up with his cum and Harry came on the bed, but he quickly cleaned his mess up, so he wouldn't be punished.

Harry was put into his cage, it was next to Ginny and Draco's bed, it's where he slept at night. He heard them talking.

"I love you baby..."

"I love you, too" he heard them kiss and then he went to sleep, eagerly awaiting tomorrow's chores.


	3. Harry/Ginny/Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny, unsatisfied with her husband finds another outlet for her satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Femdom, cuckold, cum eating, feminisation, crossdressing, watersports,

Ginny's views on sex were very simple, as long as you wait until marriage you can do whatever you want. So that's what she did, she waited until marriage, and it was painfully underwhelming. I mean Harry's dick did less for her than her fingers did.

Ginny wasn't the secretive type, especially around her friends. She needed to rant about it, and Hermione and Ron were there when it came up. Hermione was pretty empathetic, telling her that love was more important, boring shit Hermione usually went on about. Ron however, what he took from the conversation was that his dick was massive, and The Chosen One himself had a tiny one, did great for his self-esteem.

Ron boasted his size often, especially around Hermione, who he had been after for a while, however whenever Hermione was around, so was Ginny, and it got Ginny very curious, she had dreams about him, touched herself thinking about him, needed him.

Back in the bedroom though, Ginny and Harry had a weird relationship. They occasionally tried to do it, it never worked though, so they basically just masturbated whenever they got horny. "Harry. How is you dick that small!" She huffed. Harry didn't answer, but he dick twitched a little.

She raises an eyebrow. "I mean, it's honestly insulting that you thought that would be able to do anything for me." It started to grow. "The only reason I'm not going to divorce you is because your rich and I'm dirt poor." He nearly at full mast, and when she started to laugh it was enough to get him rock hard. "Harry, are you some sort of cuck?" She asked him. His unsatisfaction made her find some rather weird porn to get off to.

He didn't answer her. "Harry.." This was her chance. She was going to take this bull by the horns. "I'm gonna get a boyfriend and you're gonna give me your card to buy toys and stuff to cuck you with!" She smiled widely.

Harry froze up, but eventually gave her the card.

Radio silence, is the only way to describe the next few days. Packages came one by one, then Ron came. Harry hadn't seen Ron in a long time, he greeted him normally, until Ginny came in, and kissed him, with tongue. It was then that he knew.

Harry stood there, shocked. Ginny and Ron went to the bedroom, Harry followed, helplessly. Ron filled up his sister's pussy with his cum and pulled out.

Nothing in Harry's life could've prepared him for what came next. "Eat it.." she said.

Harry couldn't help but drop to his knees and started to lick her pussy. "Like the taste, huh?" Ron asked him

Harry simply nodded, and looked down.

Now that Ron was in, it started, Ron moved in over the coming weeks.

Just some of the things that happened over the first few weeks were Harry losing his bed. Instead he slept in a dog cage, next to their bed, so that he could always hear them doing it at night. 

Next was his clothes, a total wardrobe change. His underwear replaced for panties, pants for skirts and dresses, t-shirts and shirts became more feminine, he got make-up, shoes, blouses, started to grow out his hair. He looked fairly convincing at first glance.

They got into a sort of rythem, Harry was rich enough to support them all, they didn't need a job. So they fucked a lot. 

Ron pushed Ginny onto the bed, he kissed her and felt her up until she whispered in his ear, then Harry was ordered on the bed. He got on the bed and Ron pounced on him. Pinning him down, kissing over his body. He took off his panties and moved his skirt out of the way. He started to fuck Harry. Harry moaned like a girl, this gave Ron and Ginny an idea.

Ron started to taunt Harry, "you like being fucked like a girl, Harry? You wanna take my seed, Tell me what you want..." He said.

Harry moaned out, "I.. I want you to cum in my pussy and.. and get me pregnant!" He whimpered. 

Ginny kissed Harry, "Hey Harry?... How does it feel.. knowing I'm never gonna let you get me pregnant? Hm? We always talked about having kids right? Maybe I'll just get you to raise Ron's kids?.." as soo as she said that, Harry came, leaving a small white stain on his shirt. "Guess it's decided~" she giggled.

After this they decided to officially measure. Ginny got a ruler and Harry and Ron, Ron was just barely over 7 inches, Harry was just over 2 inches. Beside each other, it was pitiful.

Ginny put a little steel cage on his cock, if you could even call it that, and flushed the key down the toilet. Now obviously this wasn't the only key, but he didn't know that. Not at first.

The weeks turned to months, all this, became normal, a routine. So Ginny liked to regularly introduce new things so Harry never got too comfortable. For example, Harry was laying down in the living room, he looked comfortable, so she got an idea. 

She ordered him to ear her out, nothing unusual, but then something unusual did happen, she started to pee, in his mouth. He drank it all up, not stopping until she allowed him to, even after she was done urinating. "Thank you, mistress." He had been ordered to refer to Ron and Ginny as his master's. That's what they were after all. 

"Go back to doing what you were.." she said leaning into Ron, cuddling him. Harry sighed quietly, he hadn't been cuddled since their wedding day.

Harry thought it was just another day, Ron was fucking his wife, Ron pushed her to the bed, pushing his cock into her pussy, Ginny moaned out loudly, "Ron!" She gripped the bedsheets, Ron was still amazing. He knew exactly how to push her buttons, he pulled her hair and sucked on her breasts.

Once he finished Harry was told not to clean her out, odd, he had no clue why, his new life of servitude killed his critical thinking skills.  
A few days later Ginny squealed loudly, "I'M PREGNANT!!" She jumped into Ron's arms happily. 

Time ticked on and Ginny's stomach grew, as did her libido. Ron focused a lot more on her ass, while he still fucked her pussy, it weirded him out a little while there was something else in there. Harry did his job as usual, cleaning her out.

Ginny was.. out of commission, to put lightly, during her pregnancy. She slept a lot, and while she told Ron that waking up with an ass full of cum turned her on greatly, it got a bit boring for Ron, it was like fucking a sex doll that occasionally made a noise.

So he turned his attention to his former best friend. Harry was cleaning, as he often did and Ron pushed him against the wall, kissing his neck. Harry dropped the mop and gasped "Master...' he said, quietly.

Ron took off Harry's panties, shoving them into his mouth, not interested in hearing his voice, he just wanted to hear him moan. He brought Harry to bed, tossing him haphazardly onto it. 

He pinned Harry and entered his ass, hearing the loud groan come from his filled mouth. Ron tugged on his hair, spanking him roughly. He filled Harry's ass with cum, Harry came too, not nearly as much, none the less Harry licked up his own cum, and, something that at one time mildly disguted him, he now semi rejoiced in the taste, he let the cum drip from his ass and he licked it up.

Ron wasn't finished though, he laid on the bed, ordering Harry around. Harry sucked his dick and balls as Ron degraded him, this alone was enough to get Harry to cum a second time.

Ginny woke up soon enough, walking in she toyed with Harry's ass as he continued on Ron. By the nights end his ass was practically glowing from spanks and aching from being fucked by her hand.


	4. Harry/Ginny/Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter.
> 
> Ginny and Ron have Harry raising their child, but also put in work to make him a better sex doll so that when their child is of age, he can satisfy her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks:cuckolding, slave play, ballbusting, sissification, incest, extreme humiliation,
> 
> Warning: this one gets pretty brutal so like if youre sensitive to that stuff dont read

It had been nearly 2 decades, since it began, they had a routine now, sure it was changed up a little by the Weasley Child maturing, Harry was his personal slave and all he knew of Harry was how to hurt him. Harry didn't even know his name, it was just m'lord, master, or some other appropriate title, it was currently 8am, Harry woke his younger master up, as was his orders, he was naked, Quite a bit had changed in the years, Harry and been given breast and ass implants, his cock was barely an inch long, his balls were bigger than it, speaking of balls.

Harry felt a swift kick hit his crotch, you'd think have so long it would be numb be it never seemed to get any better. "Thank you..." He choked out. He had never been tested, not that there was any point but he was sure that daily kicking for so long would make a man infertile, not that anyone would let him put his mini cocktail sausage of a penis near them, a foot contacted his dick for the second time, then a third, and fourth, Harry fell over, groaning, it hurt so much.

The ginger boy laughed a bit, stepping on his cock and balls, crushing them beneath his foot. "You're pathetic.."

Harry nodded in agreement, he squirmed underneath the foot, he knew it made it most enjoyable for his master and thats why he was here, to serve to the best of his ability.  
"yyes... thank you.." Harry was soon let go, to do his chores, only to be interrupted again by Ron and Ginny, when he entered, he was made eye contact with Ginny as he saw her orgasm, Ron was filling her up, he knew his job.

He knelt behind her, licking up the white liquid that excreted from her ass. He did it quickly, he had gotten good, but finishing seldom meant stop. He continued, a wise choice see as Ron soon penetrated him, slapping his ass. Harry came nearly instantly, Ron lasted quite a bit longer, moans filled the house and Harry did his job cleaning. 

His jobs had changed a bit too, they were more animalistic, more humiliated, Harry only cleaned with his tongue, be it himself, people, the floor, toilets, anything. The wonders of magic, Harry could survive only on human waste, piss, saliva, cum, etc. 

Then Harry went to make breakfast, three plates of scrambled eggs, sausages, toast, served it all neatly on a made table, while Harry had a dog bowl of piss, nothing more, he was content though. It was enough. 

Afterwards, Harry was due a reward, so, he was allowed to clean Ginny's feet after she had worked the garden, she always tended to it barefoot, the feel of the grass between the toes was too good. He began with the sole, licking off the dirt, coughing about from the dryness, then he did the top of her foot, the cleanest part, before he began to suck on her toes, licking between them, his favourite part.

Afterwards Harry went about his business, he was cleaning the house as he usually did, with the normal taunting, things being spilled on areas he had already cleaned, being stopped for a quick pegging session or blowjob, or even just to be made fun of. 

Harry didn't even have a room to clean for himself, he cleaned the rest of the rooms, eve the dust from the empty rooms, his room was a dog cage in the backyard, where he would sleep for the night, if he got to sleep.

Tonight was Ginny and Ron's anniversary, Harry only knew his and Ginny's one because he was treated extra brutal that day. 8:30 pm came, the 3 gathered in the master bedroom, Harry was bullied, relentlessly, "baby dick! baby dick!" the bruised him, made his balls purple, all until he cried, when they licked the tears off of his face. They made Harry watch them fuck, for hours, as he was made squeeze his purple balls, until he came, obviously he licked it up, along with all of Ron's seed, until he passed out, waking up with the sunrise in the back garden, he was shivering, it had been raining, his ass hurt too, he got on his hands on knees, ready to start another day of heavenly torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were to do a pt. 3, Harry stay the lone cuck, or do I give Ron, or the weasley child a comeuppance?


End file.
